Yamis Need Downtime Too
by Silver Smexypants
Summary: Just a small oneshot I wrote because I wanted to. ouo Bronzeshipping


Yamis Need Downtime, Too

A Bronzeshipping Oneshot

Don't like yaoi? Then don't read it you retard!

DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and neither do you!

Warnings: OOC, lime, extreme fluff, probably some other shippings, too.

Marik=Malik, Yami Marik=Marik

Rated-M Genre-Romance Humor

-Random Bronzeshipping-

Malik sighed softly as he slowly woke from his sleep. After staring blankly at the other warm figure pressed against him, he attempted to sit up. Hissing lightly as a short sting ran up his back, Malik started for the shower but didn't get far. When Malik stood up, he tripped over clothes strewn all over the floor from various activities last night with his dark. He chuckled to himself while recalling all the kinky things his Yami pulled on him. Tanned, muscled arms snaked their way around Malik's small-ish body.

"That was a fun night, Hikari-pretty. We should do that more often." The older man stated, yawning slightly in the process.

"What? The sex or the cuddling for like, five hours?" Malik asked with a small giggle.

Marik just rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed with a muffled 'Oof!' Malik took this time to snatch a pillow and start pounding Marik with it. This would be cute if Malik weren't laughing like a maniac.

"I just love your body Malik. Do continue with what you're doing." a random British voice said.

"Bakura? What the EFF are you doing here? I thought you went home last night." Malik said while swaying back and forth on his feet. Instead of Bakura, a different Britain walked out of the shadows.

"Ryou? Oh hey, what are you doing here? Didn't 'Kura take you home and 'ravage you silly' as he puts it?" This time Marik asked the question. He had a curious glint in his eyes.

"Actually we stayed the night. You guys were just too drunk to notice. Speaking of which, Bakura drank all your beer." Ryou informed. He was smiling softly as he told them. Marik died on the bed once again while Malik glomped Ryou.

"KURA MALIK IS GLOMPING ME AGAIN!" the small boy yelled. All he got for a reply was a few grunts and curses and most likely the death of some breakable furniture.

'I do hope he'll stop soon...' Ryou thought when Malik started to lick his neck in a very suggestive manner. Marik's eyes lingered on the scene before him while his face adorned an amused smile. Groaning, he stretched his back muscles. He forced himself off the bed and pulled on some random pair of pants that were lying on the floor. As Marik sauntered on over to the door, he felt the need to push Ryou and Malik down. So he did.

"Dude what the EFF was that for? I was glomping someone!" Malik whined. In response to his hikari, Marik just shrugged and stalked on downstairs. As soon as he got into the living room he doubled over in laughter. Bakura was lying on the floor rolling in the glass that decorated the ground.

"Bakura what are you doing?" Marik asked wiping a few tears from his eyes. Bakura is such a weirdo. Heh... not that he can say anything.

"I'm trying to die. Please leave a message after the beep." He continued rolling around. If you looked closer you would see a twitching eye.

"Um... you never said the beep..." Marik stated. He gave Bakura a strange look.

"Exactly, I don't want a message." At that Bakura jumped a little and started rolling again. Poor Bakura, the glass isn't even cutting him.

"OK well, Malik's glomping and/or having sex with your hikari upstairs so if ya want some live yaoi, go away." Bakura's head shot up and very, very soon he was flying up the stairs. Marik sighed and shook his head. With a chuckle he sat down on the sofa. He turned up the volume on the T.V. So he could tune out the numerous moans that came from upstairs. Normally he would go and join in, but today was a resting day for him. He turned the volume up even louder after hearing a particularly loud shriek. His semi-hard erection eventually died down as he watched My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. (Insert derp face here)

-About an hour later-

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs as a small albino appeared around the corner. Ryou smiled fondly when he saw Marik's sleeping face on the couch. Occasionally a light snore could be heard. Ryou busied himself with the task of cleaning up the broken glass on the floor. After he was done with that he went into the kitchen to make himself some food.

"Bitch make me a samich!" Ryou rolled his eyes and smiled. 'At least he's only joking.' the small boy thought.

"Make your own damn samich! I'm eating." Ryou replied. His taller Yami walked into the room, laughing softly and set out to make himself his own food. Of course he took some of Ryou's food just for a sliver of pride.

"Stop taking mah food! I'm tiny and I'll die without it." Ryou whined. Bakura in response took a handful of chips and, (attempted to), cram them all in his mouth. Surprisingly he succeeded with the task.

"So I'm guessing that's what you were doing to my hikari, right?" another voice asked. Marik walked into his kitchen. He smacked the back of Bakura's head effectively making the chips in his mouth spew out.

"Other than that, why the hell do you eat all my food? Why can't you get your own? Gosh 'Kura, it's like you never feed Ryou. He's small, weak, and you're stealing his food." the tanned man said as he walked over to the oven.

"It's true, he doesn't feed me. All we have is meat and beer. I myself don't like beer and 'Kura doesn't even cook the meat." Ryou said while scooting up to Marik. Ryou batted his eyes and pretended to cry. Bakura playfully bit down on Ryou's neck making an angry red mark appear.

"Ow! What the hell? WHY! WHY DO YOU ABUSE MAH?" Ryou shouted, jumping out of his seat dramatically.

"Because, my love, I can't hold back my vampiric urges. I need you." Bakura said in a deep, seductive voice. 'He sure does look retarded.' Marik thought. Ryou and Bakura met in a slow motion bear hug and fell to the floor. Marik rolled his eyes, he seems to be doing this a lot lately, and headed upstairs to find Malik.

"Malik are you in there?" Marik asked the bathroom door. He needed to shower too and judging by the way the two albinos' hair looked fresh and clean, he was gonna run out of warm water soon.

"Just a minute, I'm almost done!" Malik shouted over the spray of water. He quickly turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He walked over to the door and opened it.

'Gosh Marik, you look drunk. What were you doing?' Malik asked through his mind-link.

'I was asleep until 'Kura and Ryou woke me up. They're really loud when they eat.' the older man replied. Marik walked slowly into the bathroom where he started the shower again. He stripped off his clothes just as slowly, still half asleep.

"Are you purposely trying to tease me or are you really that sleepy?" Malik questioned out loud. He was blow-drying his hair, eyes looking at Marik through the mirror.

"No I'm just really sleepy. Hey when you're done with that go lay on the bed. I have a surprise for you." Marik jumped in the shower to hide his small smirk. Malik shrugged and walked into the joint bedroom. Marik quickly finished up with his shower and toweled himself off. After blow-drying his damp hair, not even bothering to style it to its usual spikes, he walked into the bedroom. He growled softly to himself when he saw Malik lying on the bed. When he walked closer, Marik saw that his hikari was already fast asleep. He crept closer and climbed into bed with him, towel falling off. Marik just laid in bed for a couple of minutes, thinking to himself. He stroked Malik's hair lovingly while watching him sleep peacefully. Maybe he won't do anything tonight and actually get some sleep. As if agreeing to his thoughts, Malik snored softly and mumbled something about a gay ghost in his sleep. Marik smiled fondly and fell asleep beside Malik.

-The Next Morning-

Marik woke early in the morning in a cold sweat. He had been dreaming about ice cream, specifically strawberry, and then the scene switched to Malik covered in that ice cream. Once Marik had somewhat regained his breath, he looked over to see that Malik was still fast asleep. He lifted the covers and groaned when he saw his good morning 'present'. He quietly stood from the bed and started for the bathroom.

"Mm... Marik? What time is it?" Malik asked groggily. Marik froze and stood there. Hiding his erection with a towel he said,

"It's about 4. Go back to sleep. I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" questioned Malik, a bit more alert. Marik couldn't say the shower since he took one last night.

"Um... I'm going downstairs to eat and watch some T.V. I can't sleep." he lied. He hated lying to Malik but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"OK, I'll be down in a couple of hours." Malik said while stiflingly a yawn. Marik stood for a moment looking at the adorable sight. (=w=) He sat down and stroked Malik's hair until the small man fell back asleep. Marik smiled softly and quietly walked out of the room and down the stairs. When he got downstairs he saw that Ryou and Bakura had left.

"Ryou is such a good person..." Marik said to himself while examining the spotless kitchen and fridge restocked with expensive beer. 'Wonder how he ended up with 'Kura.' Marik mused. He walked into the living room to see it to have also been cleaned. Marik found a note attached to the T.V.

'I didn't want to disturb you any longer so I knocked 'Kura out and dragged him home. -Ryou'

Marik blinked once. Twice. 'That kid sure can be scary sometimes. Though he is adorable.' Marik thought. A slight throb from a friend of his reminded him why he came down here. Marik walked over to the sofa and sat down none to gently. He turned the T.V. On to a random channel and relaxed in the cushioned seat.

WARNING MATURE CONTENT hur hur hur

Marik pulled off the towel covering his lower half. He shuddered a little and started stroking his erection. Marik groaned quietly and closed his eyes. He imagined Malik covered in ice cream, ready for his 'bath'. Marik would walk over to him and slowly start to clean Malik. He would begin by licking his cheek, moving down to kiss his soft lips harshly. Next he would suck on his neck, making large hickeys. And he would lick lower-

And then Marik felt a sudden weight on his lap. He looked to see that Malik was staring at his face, a mischievous grin forming on his lips. Marik gulped loudly sweating even more.

"So this is what you were up to. I mean honestly, you? Watching T.V. at 4 in the morning when you could be having sex with this damn thing?" Malik teased while pointing at himself.

"Oh well, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked so peaceful asleep." Marik said with a slight blush. He shifted Malik in his arms to get in a more comfortable position. The movement made Malik's arousal brush against Marik's thigh. He gasped in pleasure while keeping eye contact with Marik. Marik's eyes darkened with lust as he pulled Malik's head closer to his own, smashing their lips together. The kiss wasn't gentle at all, teeth clacking, tongues wrestling, and saliva being shared. It may sound disgusting but they liked it this way.

"Mmpf! Marik, the T.V.'s annoying me. Turn it off." Malik tilted his head to the side so he could talk better.

"Hurry up too. I'm getting impatient." he continued. Marik picked up the remote and quickly turned the T.V. Off and practically pounced on Malik. He licked his way up the smaller boy's neck and kissed him softly. He pulled back, cupping Malik's cheek.

"Are you sure you want to do this right now? It'll mess up any plans for the day." Marik asked. The smaller one smiled as he looked up. He giggled slightly saying,

"Marik you honestly think I'll wait for you. Well, for something like this anyway. Besides, I'm sure a little friend of yours wants some attention." Malik grinned and slowly, seductively, slid down Marik's body. He stopped once his knees hit the floor. He looked up at Marik through his lashes. He leaned over and took the head of Marik's erection into his mouth. He sucked slowly, humming every so often. Looking up, Marik groaned. It was too much to look at his hikari sucking him off. Marik put his hand in Malik's hair and pulled him up. He kissed him harshly, tasting himself in the others mouth. They liked to play rough. Malik yanked his head away while taking Marik's erection in his hand. He pumped it a few times before putting the whole thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, going slowly to tease the larger male. Marik's toes curled up from the amount of pleasure he was feeling.

"Ugh…. Malik, don't tease me." The larger male groaned. Malik chuckled around Marik's erection, causing the other to moan slightly. The smaller boy quickened his pace, sucking harshly on the large 'toy' in his mouth. Marik combed his fingers through Malik's hair while watching the boy suck him off. He sighed in content, relaxing slightly as he came into Malik's mouth. Said boy swallowed and looked up.

"Hey, Marik. Do you just want to go back to sleep?" Marik looked at the other questionably. "What about your little problem?" Malik giggled and showed off his semen covered hand. Marik laughed softly at the realization that Malik was too impatient to wait for him.

"Sure thing. We can just sleep here." He said. Malik nodded and gently pushed Marik down onto the couch. He snuggled up to a warm, muscular chest and drifted off. Marik smiled and kissed the top of his hikari's head, slowly but surely falling asleep as well.

~END~

I hope you guys enjoyed it! This was up on my other account but I revised it, fixed some errors, and made it a oneshot. If there are any other errors, please do inform me via private message. Thank you for reading, and review please!

~Silver


End file.
